Mascara Rota Nueva Esperanza
by Xero Makaze
Summary: Despues de haber regresado con Sasuke a la aldea; Uchiha Madara revela ser abuelo de Naruto y padre de Kushina. Alguien esta ensuciando el nombre de su abuelo y al clan Uchiha; es tarea del rubio regresar el honor al clan Uchiha. Reemplazo de mi historia abandonada Juubi no Kitsune.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Las compuertas se abrieron y todos vieron una vista muy fea.

Naruto tenia tres agujeros en su torso uno de ellos estaba; en su corazón; sus ojos estaban cerrados; fue cuando el callo inconsciente y Sasuke cayo al piso ya que el estaba también inconsciente. Jiraiya se sorprendio; el rubio lo hizo.

¿Cómo?

Eso será para después porque Tsunade checo de inmediato a ambos; Uchiha Sasuke tenia solamente unos cuantos raspones y moretones, mientras que Naruto estaba perdiendo su vida. La Hokage se llevo al rubio que estaba a punto sino ya estaba dos segundos muerto.

.

Hinata y los otros miembros de los diez de Konoha estaban en el hospital cuando se dieron noticias de que Sasuke regreso en brazos de Naruto. Hinata fue de inmediato a donde se encontraba el rubio pero no le permitían la entrada.

.

"Lo perdemos." Un medico respondió y Tsunade no lo podía creer; era imposible. "¡DESPEJEN!" Tsunade exclamo y aplicando un Raiton Jutsu para poder reanimarlo.

.

"_Asi que asi mueres; dando todo por las personas que les valió."_ Una voz resonó en la mente de Naruto a lo que el confronto a la voz. "No es cierto; yo haría todo por mis seres queridos y ellos harían lo mismo por mi."

"_Tu voz suena inseguro; dentro de ti sabes que todo lo que dices son mentiras y tratas de darte esperanzas con mas mentiras. Crees que tu mascara te llevara a algún lado; no…no te llevara a ningún lado. Tenerla te llevo a esto; tu muerte. Dime un ser querido."_

"Iruka-sensei."

La voz se empezó a reír.

"_Umino Iruka ahorita esta celebrando con sus compañeros Chunin tu regreso de la aldea; ¿por que? Porque te quiere muerto. Para el sigues siendo el Kyubi y eso que te dijo fue solamente palabras vacías para su mente que sigue contra ti…para el vales mas muerto que vivo. Míralo…mira su sonrisa." _La voz revelo a Iruka bebiendo Sake con muchos otros que odiaban a Naruto.

"Quiero hacer un brindis por el Kyubi que el dia de hoy muere." Umino Iruka dijo y todos levantaron sus copas y bebieron sake. "M-mientes." El rubio exclamo y la voz rio. _"De la negación surge la aceptación. Vez algún truco o Genjutsu; trata de deshacerlo y veras que no hay truco aquí…todo esto es la realidad. Di a otro de tus seres queridos."_

"Tsunade-Baa-chan"

La voz ya no se rio; se empezó a burlar de el.

"_Senju Tsunade; jajaja. Ella te hizo lo peor que alguien le puede hacer a un ser querido. Ella abandono a tu padre desde nacimiento y no le importo. Ella te abandono a ti a la mano de los aldeanos que te golpeaban; si Naruto…aldeanos que te golpeaban todos los días. Aldeanos, Shinobi, Iruka, Kakashi. Todos desatando su furia en ti. Si Uzumaki Naruto; Senju Tsunade es madre biológica de tu padre, lo que lo hace tu abuela…y ella te abandono a la sed de los perros sarnosos."_

Naruto grito.

"¡NO!" Naruto sintió que algo quería salir pero faltaba para que saliera.

"_Otro nombre chico, otro nombre. Llamalo."_

Naruto comenzó a llorar y llamo a su último ser querido que tuviera. Su última salvación de la soledad.

"S-Sakura-chan."

La voz no aguantaba la risa, se estaba burlando de su miseria.

"_A Haruno Sakura jamás le importaste, a ella solamente le importo el Uchiha. De hecho; por culpa de ella estas muerto. Acéptalo; no tienes a nadie." _

"¿Que quieres de mi?" El rubio empezó a llorar; su alma se ha desmoronado, no tenia nada de esperanza para vivir. Todo era una mentira en su vida; todo.

"_Decirte la verdad; ya que. Ningún descendiente mio es débil." _El hombre se materializo; era el gran Uchiha Madara. "La verdad puede doler pero reconforta de cierto modo." El Uchiha Madara abrió sus brazos y Naruto sin saber quien era el hombre; el rubio lo abrazo.

"**¡UCHIHA MADARA!" El Kyubi exclamo y el Uchiha vio al Kyubi algo sorprendido. Naruto abrió los ojos y se asusto. **_"Kyubi; veo que aun sigues sellado. Veo que mi nieto te mantiene bien sellado." El menciono y el Kyubi se enfado. _**"Que haces aquí; si mas lo recuerdo; tu estas muerto. Y por ti fue que tu hija y su esposo murieron."** El Kyubi reclamo y Uchiha Madara se sorprendio.

"_Perdóname Kyubi pero si mas lo recuerdo. Yo morí poco después de que Hashirama murió; alcance a redimirme y a tener una hija." El respondió y el Kyubi se sorprendio. _**"Entonces alguien-."** Y Madara accedió. _ "Alguien esta opacando mi nombre. Y talvez ya no este vivo para poder tomar justicia pero mi nieto lo hará."_ El gran Uchiha Madara menciono y vio a su nieto. "Ese tal Uchiha Sasuke esta opacando NUESTRO nombre." Madara dijo y Naruto vio a su abuelo por una vez más.

"Madara-Jiji." El dijo y el gran Uchiha miro a su nieto esperando a que hablara. "¿Volveré a verte?" El rubio le pregunto y el Uchiha rio. "Si; dalo por hecho." Y acercándose a su nieto; le dio un abrazo.

Uchiha Madara pudo ser descrito como el guerrero mas frio EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, y un hombre serio EN CUESTIONES DE LA ALDEA Y SU CLAN pero para su familia, su sangre…el era un hombre que le importaba y que trataba de hacer todo lo posible por defenderlos. El gran Uchiha con una sonrisa; secretamente deposito un rollo en el bolsillo del rubio; y desaparecio. Mucho para la melancolía del rubio y cerró sus ojos en su mente.

.

Tsunade sintió un pulso de un chakra extraño y después el rubio que con un respiro abrupto; se reanimo. Y entonces; empezaron la operación. Los dos agujeros eran curables excepto el que estaba en su corazón; quedara como marca de su pelea con Sasuke al parecer.

La Hokage salió de la sala de Terapia Intensiva; usando una pequeña toalla para quitarse el sudor de su frente tenia una sonrisa. Viendo la aldea a través de la ventana sabía lo que vendría. Hinata se acerco a la Hokage con algo de temor. "A…ano. Tsunade-sama; ¿E-esta N-Naruto-kun b-bien?" Ella pregunto y la Hokage le dio a Hinata una sonrisa. "Naruto esta bien; ahorita los médicos lo llevaran a su cuarto. ¿Quien sabe como pueda despertar?" La Hokage dijo siguió viendo la ventana y Hinata vio la ventana junto a la Hokage.

.

Naruto tratando de volver a vivir su vida; vio uno de sus recuerdos melancólicos de su infancia. A sus diez años; la ultima golpiza que recibió por parte de los aldeanos, Hatake Kakashi e Iruka Umino; por mas que trataba de no creerlo se veía tan real la sangre.

.

"Hokage-sama; vengo a checar a Naruto." Hatake Kakashi respondió y la Hokage acepto y fue cuando Kakashi entro. Acercándose al rubio lentamente.

.

Naruto abrió sus ojos para revelar un Sharingan completamente maduro con tres aspas en ambos ojos. Naruto volteo su cara para ver a Hatake Kakashi acercarse.

"¡ALEJATE DE MI!" el rubio exclamo, cerro sus ojos y extendió su mano; de pronto solamente se escucho el sonido de algo golpeando con la pared y abrió sus ojos de nuevo para revelar su Sharingan. Tsunade y Hinata entraron para ver a Naruto parado de su cama mirando a Kakashi con mucho resentimiento y con su brazo derecho extendido que no era su mano sino en vez; se había convertido en madera que tenia a Kakashi acorralado en la pared.

"Naruto; ¿que es esto?" Tsunade exclamo extrañada y pidiendo una razón a la acción del rubio. La madera que acorralaba a Kakashi se alejo del Jonin y Naruto cerró sus ojos para mostrar sus ojos azules y después s mano izquierda fue a su torso que empezó a sangrar levemente debido a las heridas que fueron cerradas hace unos cuantos minutos. Tsunade se acerco al rubio; que se acostó. "Kakashi; puedes irte." El Sensei salió del cuarto y solamente en el cuarto estaban Hinata y Tsunade.

"Naruto; ¿por que te comportaste asi con Kakashi?" Ella pregunto y Naruto suspiro; tratando de evitar las lágrimas de sus ojos miro al techo y su mirada fue seria de nuevo. "Me he dado cuenta de que; realmente, no puedo confiar en nadie. Todos hicieron algo en contra mía. Kakashi e Iruka participaron en los festines de golpes, Sakura sabia que Kakashi le enseño a Sasuke el Chidori y se quería deshacer de mi y tu Baa-san. Abandonaste a mi padre y a mi…sabiendo que te necesitábamos." El dijo y Tsunade se sorprendio. "Naruto; ¿de que estas hablando?" Tsunade pregunto y el volteo a ver a su abuela. El suspiro; talvez Madara-Jiji le dijo una verdad que ella no sabia. "Nada Baa-sama; es mejor dejarlo asi. Quiero que Hinata-chan se quede aquí conmigo…no me quiero sentir tan solo." El respondió y Tsunade nos e marcho sin antes tomar sangre del rubio.

Hinata se quedo sentada viendo como el rubio se sentó en la cama.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro y Hinata se acerco al rubio y con su dedo pulgar tímidamente le limpiaba las lagrimas. Naruto por instinto abrazo a la princesa Hyuga sin permiso y empezó a llorar más fuerte. "Estuve muerto…" El dijo y Hinata no lo podía creer; el rubio estuvo muerto. Hinata abrazo al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello; como si la muerte aun buscara un pedazo del rubio pero la heredera no le iba a dar nada.

No; el no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo en este momento. El necesitaba a una persona y Hinata es la única que se ha preocupado por el.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el primer capitulo;**

**Sorprendidos, **

**Yo mas.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo me opongo a semejante decisión Hokage-sama." Shimura Danzo dijo estoico y todos vieron como el halcón de la guerra se levanto; esta era una reunión de concilio que a diferencia de las demás. Iba a elegir el castigo del Uchiha y el destino de Uzumaki Naruto. "Exiliar a Naruto como la mayoría de este concilio asintió y la Hokage se vera a hacer, me opongo a determinante factor." Danzo se puso en el centro de todos y comenzó a hablar. "Dia, tras dia; año tras año; he estado forzado a defender a esta aldea y a mi nación de toda amenaza que no pueda combatir." Danzo se quito sus vendajes y sus sellos. "Esta es la mascara que me he forzado a esconder y utilizar en las obscuridades para defender a la aldea. Opino que Uzumaki Naruto es un guerrero que nos ha defendido de las amenazas constantes de la aldea de la hoja. Nos salvo a la aldea de la inminente destrucción del Ichibi no Shukaku, el se merece quedarse en la aldea." El viejo halcón de la guerra miro al Daimyo que estaba sorprendido de ver la forma del viejo halcón de la guerra. "¿Por que cambiaste de opinión tan rápido Danzo?" La Hokage pregunto y el viejo halcón de la guerra sonrio. "Acaso un abuelo no se preocuparía por su nieto." El viejo halcón de la guerra respondió y dicho comentario fue resultante de muchas expresiones de sorpresa por parte del concilio. "Si señores, el verdadero nombre del cuarto Hokage era Shimura Minato. Mi hijo, el tercer Hokage lo confeso en una carta que aun en el dia de su muerte jamás tuvo el valor de decírmelo en cara." Shimura Danzo respondió y dejo frente a lo Hokage el rollo donde venia una carta hacia el Hokage actual sobre Danzo y su legado; adjunto estaba el sello del Hokage y la firma del viejo Sarutobi.

"Danzo; la decisión esta hecha." Homura y Koharu se negaron ante la alianza que el viejo halcón de la guerra y ex-consejero hacia con la Hokage para apoyar al rubio. "Independientemente de que el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi sea tu nieto o no Danzo. Perdió el control en la pelea contra Uchiha Sasuke por lo que fallo la clausula de la misión que era regresarlo sano y salvo." Homura exclamo para que todos lo escucharan. "Daimyo-sama nos había visto con anterioridad y su fallo fue definitivo. Uzumaki Shimura Naruto será exiliado de la aldea de la Hoja. Como a cualquier otro exiliado, se le borrara cualquier recuerdo que tenga de la aldea de la hoja y de su vida." Koharu dio el fallo y Danzo regreso una mirada de odio a sus dos compañeros.

"¡Esto no se quedara asi!" El respondió y ambos consejeros sonrieron. "Nos estas retando Danzo." Homura comento retando al Shimura a decir lo contrario. "Están cometiendo un crimen contra el heredero de un clan; dejemos eso. El heredero de **TRES **clanes." El Viejo Halcón de la guerra exclamo y la atención de todos estaba en el Shimura. "Están exiliando al heredero del Clan Shimura, al Príncipe del Clan Uzumaki y al nieto de Uchiha Madara. Y no neguemos de que La Hokage y Hatake Kakashi vieron su Sharingan activarse junto con el Mokuton." El Shimura respondió a lo que todos vieron a la Hokage que asintió con su cabeza haciendo constar que el comentario era sincero.

"La decisión esta hecha Danzo; no puedes negarte al orden. Shimura Naruto será exiliado y tu seras ejecutado por los tantos crímenes que haz hecho portando e nombre de Konohagakure no Sato." Homura extendió su mano y con su dedo índice señalo a Danzo. El viejo halcón de la guerra se enfado. "Y acaso tu tampoco te asociaste con Koharu para básicamente darle la ventaja al Sandaime Raikage de capturar a la princesa del Clan Hyuga. O también que ustedes estuvieron detrás del misterioso asesinato de la esposa de Aburame Shibi. O que también ustedes traicionaron a Inuzuka Fenrir para que ninjas de Takigakure pagados por ustedes lo asesinaran. Todo lo hicieron bajo el manto del Tercer Hokage y lo peor. ¡SE LOS ORDENO Y USTEDES LO OBEDECIERON! Quien es la peor persona aquí; la que defiende a la aldea de las amenazas matando a sus enemigos en la obscuridad o aquellos que utilizan la obscuridad para hacer cosas atroces a los suyos." Danzo comento y de inmediato los ANBU aparecieron atrás del halcón de la guerra y lo llevaron a prisión.

En la sala todas las cosas eran silenciosas; acaso el tercer Hokage realmente se encargo de llevar miseria a los clanes que por décadas estuvieron aliados con la aldea de la hoja.

"ANBU; envíen a Uzumaki a Tortura e Interrogación para que le borren las memorias y lo saquen a patadas de la aldea." Homura ordeno y los ANBU tuvieron que obedecer, la Hokage no podía decir nada. Homura y Koharu ahora estaban haciendo este desorden bajo el manto del Daimyo que por alguna razón controlaron o simplemente lo persuadieron a que aceptara esto.

Naruto de su cama de hospital fue llevado inconsciente a Tortura e Interrogación donde Santa Yamanaka empezó a hacer el proceso de borrado de memorias. Todo iba perfecto.

Paso un buen rato y Santa y ya iba a terminar, solo faltaban las memorias de la infancia cuando una senbon un u cuello descendió y lo paralizo. La técnica estaba parada; tenia que terminarla sino el chico presentaría constantes recuerdos sobre sus palizas hechas por la aldea de la hoja. Memorias que estaban muy bien selladas pero que tuvo que des-sellar para poder borrarlas. Mientras sus memorias eran borradas, las marcas en los cachetes del rubio desaparecían. ¿A que se deberá?

Torune fue rápido; con una senbon que cayo en sus nervios; sus nano-bichos mataron a Santa Yamanaka. Tomando al nieto de Danzo; lo único que pudo hacer es tirarlo a las afueras de la aldea muy lejos y regresar rápidamente.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto despertó para encontrarse en un bosque, caminando viendo destrucción a su paso y cuerpos caídos. Todos los cuerpos que ha estado checando están muertos. Fue cuando a llegar a un bosque con varios arboles que fueron cortados muy finamente. El rubio vio a una chica pelirroja entre los arboles.

* * *

Desamparada.

Sin esperanza.

Acaso asi se sentía alguien al saber que su vida fue para nada y que ahora que el sello de la maldita serpiente se fue; empezó a sentir que su vida se marchaba sintiendo inmenso dolor. Era tan difícil que alguien viniera; que alguien escuchara su llanto. Oh; ahora que se acuerda no puede llorar a grito abierto; pero aun asi sus lagrimas aun caen. La misión se veía fácil.

Escolten al chico y maten a todo el que se oponga.

El tendría al chico; y ellos morirían.

Asi de corto fue el asunto; claro ellos eran muy confiados para morir pero tuvo que venir esa chica de la arena a depositarla en donde ahora perdía lentamente su vida. Que le hizo ella a Kami para que le diera dolor en toda su vida y mas ahora. Sin poder respirar; ella cerraba lentamente sus ojos llorando. Al parecer nadie llego a salvarla; eso del príncipe azul que llega a salvar a una damisela en peligro era ficción, nada ocurría en esta amarga realidad. Cerrando sus ojos y con lagrimas aun cayendo espero a su muerte.

* * *

Naruto vio a la chica siendo aplastada por varios pedazos de arboles. Sacando los pedazos, tardo mucho para hacerlo pero al final lo logro.

En la superficie firme, checo toda herida de la pelirroja y lo de consideración estaba en las piernas. Fue cuando de inmediato uno de los pocos recuerdos no melancólicos en su mente volvió a reproducirse.

_Un pequeño Naruto cruzaba por las calles de Konoha choco con un viajero. "Oh chico; que haces aquí en la calle tan noche." El hombre comento a lo que el rubio tenía una cara cabizbaja. El viajero identifico esa cara muy bien y sonrio. "Sígueme; tengo unos cuantos pacientes. Aprenderás algo muy útil."_

_El hombre para la sorpresa del rubio era un Iryo-nin experto. Podía decirse que estaba a la par con Tsunade. Haciendo unas cuantas cirugías, el doctor sonrio mientras que el rubio veía con curiosidad y el hombre le enseñaba que hacer en cada caso. Como usar hilo especial para cerrar heridas, como curarlas. Como hacer una Intravenosa de Coco para pacientes gravemente heridos. _

"_Este es un obsequio para ti mi único aprendiz; lo sellare en tu entrepierna. Para que en situaciones, sepas como actuar y ser un verdadero Iryo-nin." El hombre sonrio y Naruto con una sonrisa de mil voltios levanto su puño y rio. "Quiero ser un Iryo-nin como usted." El rubio exclamo y el hombre sonrio mientras movía el cabello rubio del pequeño. "Y lo seras." El hombre sonrio y pintando en la entrepierna del rubio. "Cierra los ojos." El hombre dijo y Naruto cerró los ojos. _

Naruto se bajo los pantalones y levantándose por poquito el bóxer vio un pequeño sello, aplicando chakra en el. Un rollo muy ancho, no tan largo apareció en sus manos. Abriéndolo venían varias cosas selladas. Al quitar el primer sello vio un kit para cirugía con todo lo necesario para poder abrir la piel, hacer los debidos procesos y cerrarla. En el siguiente sello venia un coco, un tubo transparente con varias cosas en el y una aguja intravenosa. Guardando las cosas de nuevo llevo a la pelirroja a una cueva que estaba muy cerca de dos estatuas majestuosas, un valle y una cascada algo alta. Al entrar a la cueva empezó a quitar los palos, arbustos e inclusive un tronco delgado que estaba incrustado en toda la pierna. Después de quitarlos saco una botella de Alcohol Isopropilo al 91% y frotándolo en sus manos, lo paso por todas las piernas de la chica; excepto por las heridas de mucha consideración. Haciendo escurrir varias gotas del alcohol en las heridas de consideración en las piernas, sabia que si no despertaba ahora no despertara durante todo el proceso. Sacando una aguja con hilo quirúrgico empezó a cerrar las heridas después de limpiarlas en alcohol al menos dos veces cada una.

Ahora que las heridas en las piernas estaban sanadas; solo faltaban los huesos y las heridas en los huesos y las costillas. Sacando el sudor que había, empezó a tratar las heridas en los huesos.

Termino hasta el siguiente dia sin parar y viendo la tormenta de afuera, hizo una fogata y terminando de curarla cuando el sol ya se había levantado para dar un nuevo dia; el rubio espero a que la pelirroja abriera sus ojos. Sacando un libro sobre medicina y la practica debida de ella; Naruto empezó a leer el libro.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el primer capitulo de este fanfic. **


	3. Chapter 3

Danzo estaba en un calabozo, con sus manos atadas a las cadenas que estaban en la pared. Fue cuando el eco de metal golpeando con metal de la celda lo saco de su estado en trance.

"Tienes visitas viejo." Un ANBU encargado de la prisión dijo y una persona en túnicas negras entro. Era la quinta Hokage, Tsunade. "¿Por que de la noche a la mañana defendiste a Uzumaki Naruto de la noche a la mañana?" La quinta Hokage pregunto y el ahora prisionero suspiro. "Lamento haberte usado de esa manera Tsunade-chan; pero Tobirama-sensei me hubiera apoyado en mi decisión." Danzo respondió y La Hokage se acerco a la celda. "Dime lo que sabes del Cuarto Hokage y su familia." La ahora Quinta Hokage pregunto y Danzo estaba de rodillas, rodillas que no podían pisar el piso…sus brazos estaban estirados a su máxima capacidad debido a sus manos atadas y las cadenas no se estiraban mas.

"Todo comenzó con la muerte de tu amante Dan; Konoha sabia que el Clan Senju estaba en crisis y tu eras la ultima del Clan. Durante estos tiempos; se divulgaba de rumores que las acciones de tu abuelo no fueron tan buenas como pensábamos. Que desde los tiempos del Sabio, el clan de su Hijo menor fue maldecido por su envidia a su hermano mayor." Danzo dijo y comenzó a contar el pedazo de historia que nadie supo, un secreto que hasta ahora ha sido de los mas escondidos en la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

_Han pasado pocas horas desde la anunciada muerte de Dan, Senju Tsunade aun no ha sido informada de dicho acontecimiento. Shimura Danzo sabia muy bien la situación que se encontraba el Clan Senju; el era uno de los pocos hombres que pudieron conocer al verdadero Uchiha Madara y la maldad detrás de Senju Hashirama y sobre todo la maldad el pecado y la osadía que se escondía en las entrañas de Senju Tobirama. _

"_El clan Senju esta pagando por lo cometido a Uchiha Madara y el Sabio lo sabe." Uchiha Kagami comento y Danzo estaba algo preocupado, si bien; no amaba a su sensei pero tampoco lo odiaba. Sabía que Sarutobi seria lo suficientemente Osado y Pecador para tener la maldecida posición de Hokage. '¿Tobirama-sensei; que hubieras hecho en mi caso?' Danzo pregunto en su mente dudoso detrás de su fría cada sin sentimientos escondía la duda de alguien que quiso ser reconocido por su sensei pero jamás lo fue._

* * *

"El clan senju se iba a perder y Sarutobi no podía tomar el riesgo. Para que la mentira que fue establecida desde los tiempos del primer Hokage; necesitaban la legacía viva del mismo viviendo. Sarutobi necesitaba a alguien capaz de hacer semejante acto atroz." Danzo dijo sin poder mirar a Tsunade a los ojos; los males que Sarutobi le obligo a hacer, la maldición que lo seguiría hasta su muerte.

* * *

"_Danzo; tu mas que nadie sabe la crisis que pasa el clan Senju. Eres los secretos de la aldea hechos carne y hueso. Necesitamos a alguien que mantenga al legendario clan Senju vivo; tu-." El Tercer Hokage dijo y Danzo iba a hablar cuando el tercer Hokage golpeo su escritorio con su puño. "Esta es una orden Danzo." El Tercer Hokage ordeno y Danzo sabia lo que tendría que hacer, si bien…Sarutobi era un hombre que tomaba decisiones osadas por su aldea. Y más en estos tiempos de crisis y Posguerra donde se notaba la pobreza y crisis en las misiones._

* * *

"Sarutobi dio sus ordenes." Danzo dijo y Tsunade no lo podía creer.

* * *

_El dia de hoy Tsunade fue informada de la muerte de su amante, después de llorar en su funeral y de tratar de calmar su tristeza. Dos ANBU RAIZ la cargaban y la presentaron frente al líder de la nueva fracción de ANBU llamada RAIZ. _

"_Danzo-sama; misión completada." Los ANBU fueron retirados y Danzo se acerco a Tsunade. 'Que Hashirama-sensei tenga el valor de perdonarme por lo que hare.' El líder de raíz cargo a la última Senju a su casa, si bien no era tan grande como uno quisiera pero era digna de alguien como Danzo para vivir._

* * *

"Si bien…tengo muchos remordimientos en mi vida pero…ese jamás fue uno Tsunade-chan." Danzo confeso aun débil sin poder levantarse.

* * *

_Danzo jamás pudo parar de admirar a Tsunade Senju; muchos la osaban llamar por titulajes vulgares y de hacer movimientos directos y osados. El no; el era diferente, siendo de la vieja generación era un hombre mas reservado que jamás se dio el tiempo para el. No quería hacer esto pero estaba bajo órdenes del tercer Hokage y no podía negarse. _

"_Tsunade; no mereces la maldición que recae en tu sangre. Los errores de Hashirama-sensei y Tobirama-sensei no merecen ser cargados por tus hombros. Bajo ordenes del Hokage y por voluntad propia; cargare con la maldición del Clan Senju." Danzo dijo y en esa noche paso el evento donde Tsunade dejaría de ser una dama para ser una mujer y posteriormente madre del cuarto Hokage._

* * *

"Al dia siguiente, tu no estabas y sabia que Sarutobi se había encargado de tu situación y te borro la memoria y su mejor puesta fue exiliarte junto a Shizune para que te olvidaras para siempre de la vida de Konoha y de tu hijo." Danzo respondió y el tiempo se había terminado; Tsunade no tenia palabras en la boca al haber escuchado parte de su vida que en su mente reclamaba que jamás vivió.

'Lo sacare de aquí.' Tsunade por primera vez estaba apoyando al viejo halcón de la guerra que le ha hecho el tomar decisiones como Hokage imposible. Por alguna razón le interesaba por que el hombre ha intercedido en sus decisiones como Hokage.

A las afueras de la aldea, en una cueva se encontraba un chico rubio de altura y edad promedio para un genin; cuyas memorias fueron borradas excepto las de su terrible y dramática infancia en la aldea de la hoja. Frente a el acostada estaba una chica de cabello rojo que había encontrado en un bosque. Después de pasar por varios escenarios muy impresionantes el vio a esta chica siendo apachurrada por varios troncos de arboles y decidio ayudarla. Si bien Uzumaki Naruto se consideraba un chico modesto pero aun asi tenia dudas en ayudar a esta chica o no; pero ya hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Sentía cierto delirio de persecución que le daba la necesidad de escapar de la nación del fuego lo antes posible.

La chica portaba aun sus ropas de batalla pero a diferencia de que el gorro ya no lo tenía y su cabello rojo estaba libre. Sabiendo que tenia que escapar lo antes posible, cargo con la chica y se fueron hacia el este. Por el momento no tenia ninguna aldea cercana en su camino, seguía en la nación del fuego. Fue cuando había un letrero que indicaba la dirección

YUGAKURE

Un letrero significaba civilización cerca, podría quedarse en la aldea y trabajar como medico para ganar dinero. Sin pensar nada mas, siguió en camino hacia la aldea en dirección hacia donde le indicaba el letrero.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo; bueno…sin otra mas iremos a mi sección favorita. **

**El responder las reviews de aquellos que se preocupan por el escritor.**

**Hubo un pequeno error al subir los capitulos y hasta ahora me doy cuenta, pero todo fue solucionado a la perfeccion. **

**El angel de la obscuridad: **_**Bueno; al momento no estoy pensando en parejas pero ya tenia planeado hacer esto un NaruTayu. Y en lo del segmento de las memorias borradas; Naruto fue borrado de todas sus memorias excepto de los recuerdos amargos de su infancia, recuerdos en donde Hiruzen Sarutobi aun no hacia su aparición.**_

**Dark side of everyone: **_**Bueno lo de Danzo y Tsunade si paso; y espero que haya quedado explicado con este capitulo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Danzo estaba pensando en su nieto; tenia todo en su contra, Kami estaba inclusive en su contra por su sangre Senju, pero no puede actuar ni tampoco estar tan en contra por su sangre Uchiha.

Sus días están por terminar pero el sonrio; talvez el a diferencia de su muerto hermano no tuvo el Kekkei Genkai de la familia Shimura, pero estaba seguro que su nieto lo haría y seria poderoso. 'Lamento haber sido tan cruel…' El pensó y suspiro mientras veía a la única pequeña ventana de la prisión.

.

Yugakure era una ex-aldea shinobi que ahora estaba en una gran crisis y el Daimyo de la nación no daba ni un Ryo a la nación, prefiriendo que se inunden en la pobreza y en la enfermedad. Naruto fue recibido por la aldea que no era lo que el pensó que seria, en vez de una aldea con los aldeanos tratando de vivir en harmonía estaba inundada por el silencio y la agonía. Al entrar vio a un niño que trato de llevarse algo de sus bolsillos, fue cuando múltiples aldeanos hombres con cuchillos o lo que tuviesen lo quisieron asaltar. "Denos todo lo que tiene o no vera la luz del dia." Un hombre ordeno desesperado por lo que el rubio suspiro. "Pueden desnudarme si lo desean pero, verán yo al igual que ustedes no tengo ningún centavo…busco solamente un lugar donde pueda atender a mi herido paciente." El respondió y uno de ellos se acerco a el. "¿Es usted un medico?" Uno de ellos cuyas facciones eran como cualquier otro aldeano. Cabello café, estatura promedio y vistiendo andrajoso igual que los otros. El asintiendo el hombre pidió que lo acompañara y por instinto todos lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron vio a una mujer embarazada que estaba sentada en una silla, algo triste. "Si me permiten, podrían llevar a mi paciente a una cama." El rubio Uzumaki indico a la pelirroja por lo que el hombre que pidió su ayuda se acerco, la cargo y la llevo a una cama en la casa que parecía no tener muebles ya, solamente las camas que estaba ya muy deterioradas. Al ver que la pelirroja estaba sana y a salva en una cama el fue frente a la triste mujer y le pregunto al hombre que ocurrió.

"Debió de dar a luz a mi hijo hace unos días pero…por alguna razón no puede." El dijo y el rubio asintió sabiendo que era y lo que tendría que hacer suspiro. Sacando su kit medico que le dio su Shisho el suspiro. Si bien en el rollo venían varios procedimientos quirúrgicos, busco en la sección de partos; con mil y un variaciones busco la que más marcaba el caso.

**Parto por cesárea**

Resaltando la solución al problema de inmediato vio al hombre. "¿Tienen agua?" El pregunto y el hombre asintiendo rápidamente el rubio asintió. "Bueno, vera. Necesitaremos un balde de agua y un trapo…cuando tenga eso…exprímalo y póngalo en su cabeza oh…y uno seco para secar el sudor." El rubio dijo y suspiro, si bien; su Shisho le dio esto aun no tenia mucha experiencia para independizarse del libro pero aun asi de las situaciones y de la teoría aprendía. "Como esta mas cómoda; ¿parada o acostada?" El pregunto y la mujer de inmediato se acostó y entonces el suspiro. El hombre llego con un balde con agua y dos trapos de algodón muy suave. Excelente.

"Cocos, tráiganme cocos." El dijo y el hombre de inmediato pregunto por cocos; solamente les quedaba uno; el Uzumaki de inmediato canalizo el coco y se lo dio al hombre. "Siempre en esa posición para que pueda bajar el liquido." El respondió y usando una aguja intravenosa canalizo el extracto del coco en la mujer. Usando el bisturí de chakra, tuvo que hacer el espacio mas grande para que el bebe pudiera salir. "Agarrase de lo que pueda y empiece a pujar." El rubio dijo después de haber terminado con la apertura sin crear infección y agarrándose de la mano de su esposo o amante al parecer empezó a pujar.

Para lo que la pareja fue un millón de años, para Naruto fue solamente media hora para que el bebe saliera del vientre y con el bisturí de chakra el cordón umbilical de este fuera cortado. De inmediato después de curar la herida interna que el mismo hizo, fue a checar al bebe. Después de un momento lo entrego sano y bien a la madre. "Cuando se termine el canalizado me avisan." El dijo tomando un respiro y yéndose con su otro paciente.

Viendo a la pelirroja checo sus heridas cerradas usando por un momento la técnica de sanación más usual el shosen jutsu, después de descartar cualquier posibilidad de infección interna…el se marcho dejando a la chica para ver que el canalizado aun seguía…y estaba mejor asi. Quitándose sus sandalias shinobi y su chaqueta se las dio al hombre. "Necesitaran esto a la noche mas que yo." El respondió ahora portando solamente sus pantalones shinobi anaranjados y una playera negra de manga corta y descalzo. Dejando junto a la pelirroja el rollo que su sensei le dio, llevándose solamente unos extractos sobre el bisturí de chakra y pregunto sobre un terreno donde pudiera meditar. Le dieron referencia sobre un terreno donde hace mucho varios Chunin y Jonin de Yugakure entrenaban. De inmediato el vio el terreno suficiente y paz para poder empezar a experimentar.

Usando solamente dos dedos de cada mano activo el bisturí de chakra y chakra sobresalió de su mano…viendo esto lo trato de enfocar en la parte dorsal de las plantas de sus pies y por resultado obtuvo el mismo chakra en iguales cantidades pero un poco mas largo en su pie. Quitando el bisturí de chakra en sus manos y cerrando los puños, el de inmediato dio dos golpes, una patada y dando frente al que antes era su lado izquierdo que ahora es frontal. Arqueo su torso a sesenta grados y flexionando el pie dio una patada. Este pie al pisar activo el bisturí de chakra en sus manos y se extendió a todo su antebrazo hasta llegar al codo.

Usando sus dedos índice y medio empezó a experimentar algo que en vez se enfoque en la herida superficial, que sea algo que perfore. Usando sus dos dedos como puños dio un golpe, un avance, dos golpes con su mano izquierda y siguió incrementando el número. Por alguna razón, esto le venia mejor; en cuestión de las patadas, empezó a practicar sincronización. Patada, golpe, golpe y patada o golpe, patada, patada, golpe.

Al terminar no tenía un estilo aun pero decidio anotar todo sobre lo que ha hecho hasta ahora para futura referencia.

**Estilo: **

**Estilo que en vez de enfocar a un golpe normal; enfoca a un golpe perforador, contundente y peligroso. La base del estilo es usar el Chakra no Mesu en ambos pies y manos. Existen variadas formas de golpe, sea perforador o para hacer cortadas. **

Haciendo un dibujo de una mano cerrada excepto por los dedos pulgar, índice y medio que no lo están. El dedo pulgar levemente estirado haciendo que ambos dedos estén rectos y los nudillos levemente flexionados.

Después haciendo un dibujo de una planta del pie, empezó a escribir como manipular el Chakra no Mesu para cambiar de forma y dar como resultado que el chakra que esta en la parte dorsal del pie se erice para dar una patada que corte o perfore.

Llegando a la casa, vio a la pareja muy ocupada mientras el entro al cuarto donde se situaba la pelirroja y guardo los rollos, al parecer pasara aquí un buen rato. Usando el Shosen jutsu por media hora para acelerar el ritmo de la curación, decidio guardar todo en el rollo e irse a dormir.

.

Tayuya despertó al siguiente dia para encontrarse en una cama, al tratar de pisar con sus pies…sintió dolor y se sentó de nuevo a la orilla de la cama. Lo malo fue que al darle peso a la cama, esta se descompuso y el colchón callo al piso, lo que quedaba de la cama de madera eran ahora piezas que se deshicieron con el tiempo y debido a la fuerte caída a la pelirroja le dolió. Un hombre entro y por un momento rio.

"Estaba destinado a eso, pero bueno. El chico no esta aquí, salió desde la mañana. ¿Se te ofrece algo?" El hombre pregunto y la pelirroja estaba algo enfadada. "Si, si se me ofrece algo, vete al carajo." La pelirroja dijo el hombre se sorprendio y salió del cuarto conteniendo su risa a la mala suerte de la pelirroja. Y también estando sorprendido ante el femenino y muy reservado vocabulario de la chica. Bueno; ¿este tipo de personas siempre tenian cosas en común no? Más que nada la rareza eso era.

Naruto regreso apuntando mas cosas en su rollo como tips o futuras referencias y entro al cuarto de su paciente para encontrarla entre una cama destruida y sobándose las piernas. "¡ERES TU!" Ella exclamo y el se extraño a escuchar el tono de voz en el que hablaba pero se negó determinantemente a responder preguntas y abrió un rollo. "Debido a que destruiste la única cama en esta residencia estarás durmiendo en el piso, durante tu recuperación. Y no; que yo me acuerde jamás te he visto." Naruto respondió interesado en otras cosas y la pelirroja se enfado. "Como no me voy a acordar de ti, el rubio idiota-." Antes de que pudiera terminar el rubio en su enojo la tomo del cuello y la miro a los ojos muy enojado.

Sin poder terminar mi comentario, el rubio se lanzo a mi enfadado y su mano derecha me tomo del cuello queriéndome ahorcar y sus ojos me miraban con odio; para mi sorpresa era un sharingan. Oye; pero. ¿Los Sharingan son rojos no? Porque este es azul como el color de sus ojos, azul. Después de un rato su sharingan desaparecio y el me soltó, el volvió al rollo olvidando lo que había hecho. "Ah-." Ella después se empezó a reír y el la ignoro. "Déjame adivinar, te exiliaron de la aldea por traer de vuelta al Uchiha." Ella respondió y el volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, ignorándola. "¡OYE IDIOTA! Te estoy hablando." Ella dijo tratando de llamar su atención a lo que el siguió con lo suyo. "O-." Antes de que pudiera llamarla de nuevo el volteo a verla y cerco su mano a la pierna de la pelirroja, ella iba le iba a dar un golpe en la cara, el paro el puño y suspiro. Llamando al hombre, le pidió que tomara las manos de la pelirroja. Tayuya trato de luchar hasta que vio que empezó a hacer un jutsu curativo en las piernas de ella y el dolor desaparecía gradualmente.

"Deberías de estar agradecida chica; el joven te trajo hasta aquí para curarte." El hombre dijo y el rubio se levanto. "Por alguna extraña razón al enfocar chakra en la semilla de una planta, esta creció mas rápido de lo normal." El dijo y el hombre se extraño y tuvo una sola respuesta. "¿Mokuton?" El pregunto a lo que el Senju tuvo esa misma duda. "¿Mokuton? ¿Que es eso?" El pregunto y el aldeano se levanto. "Era el Kekkei Genkai del Primer Hokage, aunque yo creo que el tenia algo mas que solo el control de las plantas debido a sus increíbles jutsus medicinales." El civil comento y el rubio no sabiendo si acertar o no siguió leyendo. "Chico, estas seguro que no perteneces a algún clan importante de la aldea de la hoja." El hombre trato de acertar si el chico realmente era alguien tan significativo y el chico solamente miro al piso, todo el cuarto tenía su atención. El decidio salir a tomar aire solo sin que nadie lo acompañara.

'No he pertenecido a nadie, y jamás responderé a nombre de nadie.' El pensó y mientras mas dormía y veía sus amargos recuerdos de la aldea de la hoja le daban mas ganas de destruirla con sus propias manos y aniquilar al Hokage con sus propios puños por nunca haber intercedido por el.

"No lo entiendo; ¿por que el tonto se va sin responder?" La pelirroja pregunto a lo que el aldeano suspiro. "No todos tenemos buenos momentos en nuestra vida; y el chico dudo que hayan sido buenos del todo." El aldeano respondió y la pelirroja se rio. "Ha; ¿como si el estúpido conociera de dolor?" La pelirroja señalo y el hombre suspiro de nuevo. "Aun me sigo preguntando por que el te dejo vivir cuando le estas pagando con tus acciones. Bueno; con su permiso…me iré con mi familia." El hombre se marcho dejando a la chica en su cuarto.

Naruto estaba entrenando cuando vio que un hombre muy sospechoso de cabello blanco y que parecía ser un viajero vino a la aldea, de inmediato fue a la casa del aldeano que lo recibió y empezó a recoger todo. Como no reconocer a ese hombre de cabello blanco, tocándose su espalda vio las marcas que ese dia en específico le dejo. "Tenemos que irnos." El rubio dijo y el aldeano salió con su esposa que tenia a su hijo en brazos. Los dos sorprendido. "¿Por que?" El aldeano pregunto y el rubio suspiro y fue al cuarto para ver a una Tayuya dormida. "Hay un hombre de blanco en la aldea…me acuerdo muy bien de el. Y se a lo que viene y no…no iré ahí." El dijo y de inmediato abriendo el rollo, saco una jeringa con una solución. Usando agua inyectable, inyecto en una vena del antebrazo de la pelirroja un calmante profundo para que no despertara.

El necesitaba escapar lo antes posible de aquí, pero necesitaba referencias. "¿A donde puedo ir?" El respondió y ambos adultos se miraron mutuamente. "Al norte tienes Kaminari no Kuni y al este tienes Mizu no Kuni." Ambos dijeron y después la mujer se sorprendio. "Bueno; am…Mizu no Kuni aun esta en guerra civil." La mujer dijo y Naruto asintiendo ya sabia a donde ir; saliendo de inmediato de la casa, fue en dirección hacia el noreste.

.

_Este dia era n dia feliz o raramente algo paranoico para el rubio Jinchuuriki. En su cumplea_ños numero seis, despertó en las alcantarillas de Konoha. El único lugar donde el se sentía como en casa, seguro y sin que nadie lo presione. _Saliendo queriendo ver el sol, escondiéndose para que ningún aldeano lo vea y sin poder hacer nada debió al miedo que sentía. Llego la noche y el rubio estaba corriendo de los aldeanos de la hoja que lo querían matar, entre este grupo estaba ANBU Umino Iruka y ANBU Hatake Kakashi. La riña se encontró y paro cuando se encontraron a un Jiraiya ebrio como nunca, saliendo de un prostíbulo con la mejor sonrisa. _

"_Jiraiya-sama, ¿nos ayudara?" Kakashi pregunto y el Sannin se quedo sorprendido pero el Sharingan de Kakashi fue suficiente debido a su estado de ebriedad y entonces con un Sannin vigoroso siguieron tratando de obtener una pieza del rubio hasta que el Jinchuuriki se tropezó y cayo. _

"_Deberíamos freírlo." Un aldeano dijo ansioso y el sannin levanto su mano. "Flagelación." El sannin dijo y todos sonrieron; no había peor tortura que eso. Naruto vio como los aldeanos disfrutaban mientras el Sannin flagelaba al pequeño rubio que gritaba por ayuda pero nadie venia…el se rindió y desde entonces le tuvo coraje y miedo al Sannin de cabello blanco erizado. _

.

Jiraiya había escuchado de su espía que Naruto había estado en Yugakure pero todos se negaron haber visto a alguien asi y solamente buscaban robarle el dinero que el tan bien se gana.

'_Tsunade no va a estar feliz cuando sepa que Naruto no fue encontrado en Yugakure._' Jiraiya suspiro y se marcho para seguir con su espionaje a akatsuki.

.

Al dia siguiente el rubio llego a un puerto en la nación de las aguas termales, el de inmediato hizo un clon que aprendió de los rollos y el robo dinero de un vendedor y uso ese dinero para pagar un bote hacia Mizu no Kuni, y entonces. El marinero sin preguntar, lo llevo a donde este fue encomendado. Sorprendido estaba que un chico quisiera perderse en la ahora zona sangrienta, ya que Kirigakure aun seguía con la guerra Civil y aun no se le ha visto fin.

Para el rubio era todo lo contrario, era la perfecta oportunidad de perderse de la aldea de la hoja y vengarse de la aldea por todo lo que le hicieron; no…no debe de vengarse. ¿Que pensarían sus padres si vieran como estuviera ahora? El jamás supo si estaban vivos o muertos…pero si están vivos. Los mataría, no…no los mataría. Los quemaría, no…eso también es muy leve. Haría una muerte lenta y muy placentera para que el lo viera.

'**Bastardos; esto esta mal. Muy mal.'** El Kyubi en la mente pensó mientras veía que el agua en la mente de Naruto se estaba secando. Eso significaba que el rubio estaba cayendo en el camino de venganza, el mismo camino de venganza que Uchiha Madara cayó…el peor camino que una persona puede escoger o caer. La peor maldición, si la maldición del Clan senju era una…la maldición de odio era la de los Uchiha. Todo es la culpa del maldito Namikaze.

"Kyubi." El Cuarto Hokage apareció y el Kyubi rasguño las barras de metal. **"Bastardo; estas satisfecho. Si este Uchiha Madara es venido no te preocupes, tu hijo será el próximo y hará cosas mucho peores." El Kyubi aseguro y el Cuarto Hokage estaba cabizbajo. **"Vi sus recuerdos y…espero que yo y Kushina podamos cambiar sus maneras y deshacer los errores de la aldea." El cuarto Hokage desaprecio esperando a que llegue el momento perfecto para hacer a su hijo reaccionar que el camino que esta escogiendo no es bueno y que solamente dará a dolor en su vida.

**Y aquí termina otro capitulo. **

**Como verán, este comportamiento de impotencia, venganza y odio es normal cuando alguien como Naruto es sometido a ser tratado asi. Hiruzen sello sus memorias para que no tuviera problemas, pero al borrar sus memorias y al quitar el sello sobre las mas amargas de todas sin poder borrarlas dejaron a un Naruto que, aunque no supiese de que fue lo que siguió. Con nueve años de miedo y de desconcierto; y mas que nada…dolor en su vida, son suficientes para crear a un Naruto vengativo y malvado. Eso de Jiraiya era de esperarse también ya que Kakashi no sabe nada sobre Minato, y Jiraiya estaba ebrio como para entrar en conciencia, mucho menos cuando Kakashi uso su sharingan. Si bien, Naruto será rencoroso ante la mención de Konoha pero no significa que odie a todo su alrededor y haga a todos vivir en amargura solo por su odio; eso es lo que marcara la diferencia entre Sasuke y Naruto. **

**Que Naruto inconscientemente se quiere salvar y que Sasuke le vale si se salva o no. Lamento el pequeno error de edicion de mi parte, subi un capitulo adelantado y subi el 3 en vez del 2 pero, no se preocupen. El capitulo 2 resolvera toda duda que tengan sobre Tsunade y Danzo siendo padres de Minato y la historia, si bien la presente en flashbacks, Danzo hara una aparicion mas significativa en esta historia al parecer. De nuevo, disculpen mi error. **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Vi sus recuerdos y…espero que yo y Kushina podamos cambiar sus maneras y deshacer los errores de la aldea." El cuarto Hokage desaprecio esperando a que llegue el momento perfecto para hacer a su hijo reaccionar que el camino que esta escogiendo no es bueno y que solamente dará a dolor en su vida._

* * *

Naruto despertó para encontrarse en el bote, por lo que decía el hombre, ya iba a llegar a su destino. Tayuya despertó momentos después para soltar un hilo de palabras coloridas pero no tan educadas como sonaban. Mientras la pelirroja le llamaba de cosas el rubio estaba pensando, el hombre le cobro muy barato y al parecer al verlo con la chica se veía algo ansioso. "¡Oye tonto! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS!?" Ella exclamo de nuevo para ver al chico rubio viendo a la pared y después salió de su trance para verla a ella. Seguía vestida con sus shorts negros, una túnica de un color blanco andrajoso y sandalias negras. "¡¿Qué me miras?!" La chica pelirroja exclamo y el rubio se acerco a la pelirroja y puso su dedo índice en sus labios y pidiendo silencio. El barco justamente en este momento se detuvo y para el había dos escenarios. En ambos había una traición por parte del marinero. Preparando su mano con el bisturí de chakra, espero a que el marinero entrara. Tayuya se quedo adentro viendo al rubio algo paranoico cuando el hombre entro con una sonrisa. "Pero que tenemos aquí, vemos que tu amigo te abandono eh primor." El dijo y ella miro por un momento hacia donde estaba Naruto y el solamente con un 'Sh' asilenciado el hombre miro a donde ella tenia la mirada para ver que no había nadie Esto sorprendio a ambos, donde estaba…nadie sabia.

Naruto estaba en el techo del cuarto, bajando sobre la cama para no hacer tanto ruido. Bajo sus pies y se preparo para pelear. Llevándose cualquier pertenencia que había inclusive una espada que parecía una aguja, tomándola junto con sus pertenencias se marcho sin que nadie lo viera.

Saliendo del barco sin ser visto, vio que el marinero entrego a Tayuya a unos ANBU que parecían ser de Kirigakure. El sonrio, como sufrirán; si había una cosa que Naruto odiaba mas que a los aldeanos de la aldea de la hoja. Eran los ANBU, y el se refería en general. Semejantes cobardes que no se atreven a mostrar su cara al enemigo y creen que dan miedo al enfrentarlo detrás de una mascara, eso muestra que son inferiores y que no pueden enfrentarse a la realidad del mundo shinobi que es muerte.

Tayuya vio como el barco se marcho…ella trato de no llorar pero estaba triste, de nuevo otra persona lo traiciona para deshacerse de ella. De seguro estos ANBU de ella ni sabe donde esta…la harán añicos por ser cómplice de Orochimaru. "La llevaremos con Mizukage-sama para que vea si es usable para la guerra o no." Un ANBU dijo y fue cuando el grupo de cuatro ANBU con el mismo tipo de mascara pero con diferente pintura y todos con la misma insignia de la Nación de la Niebla comenzaron a caminar.

Naruto escondiéndose entre los densos bosques y la niebla, vio la formación que tenian. Formación de rombo con Tayuya en el centro. Viendo la espada que parecía aguja, enfoco chakra en ella y tratando de hacer el mismo efecto del bisturí de chakra, la punta se hizo mucho mas fina. Lanzándola al primer enemigo, la espada dio donde debía, en el lado del cuello justo en la carótida, la espada perforo y debido al viento que traspasaba; el ANBU sin suerte colisiono en un árbol, muerto. Sin que nadie escuchara nada ya que en el árbol que el cuerpo golpeo estaba lejos. Siguiendo el rastro vio al ANBU que estaba en frente de todos y sonrio. Lanzando la Nuibari…hizo un corte en la manzana de adán; haciendo que este se empezara a ahogar. Sustituyéndose con el ANBU y haciendo un disfraz del mismo todos siguieron caminando mientras que el original se estaba muriendo ahogado. Y de repente con el bisturí de chakra en su mano izquierda y la Nuibari en la mano derecha, fue directo al cuello de ambos y estos cayeron.

"Mucho mejor." Naruto dijo deshaciendo el disfraz y vio a la pelirroja que estaba sorprendida, mirando hacia el frente siguió caminando.

Tayuya vio al ANBU que mato a sus dos colegas y se sorprendio. Cuando revelo ser el rubio ella se sentía halagada y feliz de que no la hubiera abandonado, viendo atrás. Vio que no había nadie y que en el camino solamente estaban estos dos ANBU muertos. Ella y el se vieron mutuamente a los ojos, ella aun estaba sorprendida de que el rubio pudo infiltrarse sin ser encontrado. Antes de poder volver concentrarse en los ojos azules del rubio, este ya estaba caminando. Ella se enfado. "¡OYE! ¡ESPERA!" Ella exclamo y siguió al rubio que paro y miro a los cuerpos que sangraban. Regresando hacia donde ambos cuerpos estaban, Tayuya vio lo que seria lo mas extraño del mundo.

Hincándose frente a ambos cuerpos, como una esponja, la sangre que estaba en el camino, ¿la absorbió? Después siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. "Semejante camino no merece la sangre de cobardes que no enfrentan la realidad y se esconden detrás de mascaras." El dijo como si estuviera hablando de una aberración y siguió caminando.

* * *

_Para su sorpresa, después de caminar en un típico camino, vio lo que era un camino que iba a la Izquierda y otro a la derecha. Escogiendo el volteo a Tayuya y recordó que casi se olvidaba de algo. _

_Cuando le había robado el dinero a ese hombre que parecía ser un vendedor muy gruñón y actualmente selectivo con lo que vendía. Fue a una tienda de armas y le dio una flauta que había encontrado cerca del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Si podía repararla o hacer una mucho mejor. El herrero dijo que podía hacer una igual, siendo Naruto alguien que siente que las cosas regaladas tendrían cierto valor…al menos en lo único que en toda su vida le regalaron y que aun trata de conservar con su vida. "No me interesa cuanto cueste. Quiero una hecha de plata con oro alrededor de cada orificio, y un gravado hecho de rubí el nombre Tayuya." El rubio dijo y el hombre se quedo sorprendido, usualmente la gente pide un herrero para trabajar con metales, no con piedras preciosas. "Lamento decir pero no tengo el rubí-." Antes de que pudiera terminar el rubio saco una piedra roja que después de confirmarlo era un rubí. "Debe de tenerlo al menos para antes de tres horas." El rubio dijo y dejo casi todo el dinero que le quedaba de lo que robo después de que le dio al marinero el dinero para ir a Mizu no Kuni. "Dalo por hecho chico." El herrero empezó a hacer el trabajo._

* * *

"Oh por cierto, tu flauta fue destruida cuando te encontré en el bosque." El dijo y sin mirar, el sabia que la pelirroja s sentiría triste de que ahora no tenia nada con que defenderse. "Me di la libertad de buscar a alguien que pudiera hacer una nueva. Nadie me ha dado un regalo que…dicha persona quiera realmente darlo con buenas intenciones." El dijo y era cierto, su Shisho solamente se lo dio por lastima y el lo sabia porque lo miro a los ojos. Metiendo su mano a las bolsas de su pantalón saco una caja negra de ciertas dimensiones y volteando hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, extendió su mano. "Toma." El dijo y la pelirroja con las manos algo temblorosas tomo la caja y abrió lo que había adentro. Para la sorpresa de ella adentro estaba una flauta pero esta era hecha de plata, con oro alrededor de cara orificio y al voltearla vio que tenía en kanji el nombre de ella y al parecer eran incrustaciones de rubí…como le habrá hecho el rubio para pagar seméjate objeto. No sabía. "No debiste-." Ella dijo pero antes de que pudiera terminar el interrumpió. "Yo lo quise hacer, no necesitas decir nada." El termino y siguieron caminando en silencio, la pelirroja de vez en vez miraría al pelirrojo y después a la flauta que le regalo. ¿Cuanto valor comercial tendría? Ella no sabia, pero algo si sabía.

Por nada del mundo le prestaría a nadie la flauta ni para verla, ella jamás ha recibido un regalo y la flauta que tenia se la había encontrado después de esculcar las cosas de un muerto.

Cuando el decidio enfrente de ambos aparecieron dos caminos, uno que iba hacia la izquierda y otro a la derecha, tomando el camino de la derecha siguieron caminando en silencio. Fue cuando sintieron un leve movimiento en los arbustos y Tayuya le iba a informar a Naruto cuando el sonrio. "Revélate." El rubio dijo y de los arbustos salió un hombre de edad adulta. De cabello azul con algo tapando su ojo. "Vi como mataste a los ANBU mas expertos al servicio de Yagura." El hombre de cabello azul se acerco a ambos, el rubio muy calmado miro al hombre. "¿Acaso hay algún problema con mi disgusto por los ANBU?" El respondió y el hombre de cabello azul asintiendo negativamente acepto la opinión de cada persona en tema de los ANBU. "Quisiera saber si usted estaría interesado en unirse a nuestras filas." El hombre respondió y el rubio accediendo tuvo dos condiciones. "Tengo dos condiciones y entonces trabajare con ustedes." El menciono y el hombre de cabello azul comenzó a escuchar. "Escuche que Kirigakure contiene mucha información; quiero saber todo sobre los clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki. Y la ultima..." El se quedo pensativo y comenzó a sonreír, talvez no seria tan malo después del todo. "Quiero que me aseguren que seré el siguiente Mizukage. Con esas dos cosas me tendrán a mi y a mi asociada en su causa." El respondió y el hombre de cabello azul estaba dudoso y titubeaba. "Aunque, para que me complico. Puedo ir con Yagura y ser uno de sus generales. Dudo que matar rebeldes seria mas difícil que matar ANBU." El rubio comenzó a marchase y la pelirroja lo siguió y el hombre de cabello azul lo llamo. "Le aseguro que usted será el próximo Mizukage y que le daremos toda la información disponible sobre los clanes que nos pregunto." El respondió y el rubio accediendo termino con una sola cosa. "Entonces; hagamos esto oficial." El rubio dijo y el hombre de cabello azul con un Síganme; ambos siguieron al hombre de Kirigakure.

* * *

"Ao; ¿que ocurre?" Terumi Mei pregunto a lo que Ao presento a ambos chicos; el rubio parecía algo extraño pero no lo juzgo. "El rubio pudo matar a un escuadrón de ANBU portando la Nuibari." Ao comento y la pelirroja Lider de la rebelión se sorprendio y antes de que pudiera invitar al rubio Ao continuo. "Pero quiere dos cosas a cambio de su lealtad a la aldea. Cierta informaciónn y la posición de Mizukage." Ao comento y Mei se sorprendio; este chico era extraño pero no iba a ir mas al caso. Ella no era muy amante de las tareas de un Kage; el papeleo mataba a una persona…pero también hubo algunos que lo vencieron con honor; el cuarto Hokage siendo el único que ha podido.

"Oye; tonto." La pelirroja llamo al rubio que estando aun pensativo miro a la pelirroja con algo de sorpresa y apatía. "¿Que necesitas?" El pregunto y ella debatiendo entre hablarle o no; se quedo mirando al rubio, por primera vez checándolo e pies a cabeza. 'No esta tan-. ¡Oh mierda! Que fregados estoy diciendo, estamos hablando del tonto.' La pelirroja algo enfadada y sonrojada a la vez volteo a otro lado, recibiendo solamente la ignorancia del rubio ya que el hombre de cabello azul les confirmo que era oficial, y ya estaban en los rangos de la rebelión de la aldea de la niebla.

'Este es un buen lugar para esconderme un buen rato del Hokage.' EL se quedo pensando; creyendo que su situación se origina a alguna persecución que el Hokage esta orquestando, no era nada de mentira pero estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capitulo 4;**


End file.
